1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exercise analysis apparatus, an exercise analysis method, an exercise analysis program, and an exercise analysis system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2011-170559 discloses a system in which gait information indicating characteristics of a user's walking action is calculated on the basis of acceleration information of the user's walking action, and presentation information indicating a relationship between a walking location and a walking state is generated on the basis of the calculated gait information and is presented to a presentation apparatus. The gait information is calculated, for example, by performing respective processes such as frequency analysis using fast Fourier transform, autocorrelation analysis, calculation of a root mean square (RMS) value, and calculation of an integral value, on respective acceleration measurement values in an x axis direction, a y axis direction, and a z axis direction.
JP-T-2011-516210 discloses an apparatus which computes biomechanical parameters of a user's stride on the basis of acceleration data and displays the parameters. As the biomechanical parameters, a landing angle of the leg on the ground, a distance by which the gravity center of a runner proceeds during contact of the foot on the ground, and the like, are disclosed.
However, in a system disclosed in JP-A-2011-170559, the gait information indicting the characteristics of the user's walking action does not include information regarding timing of feature points in landing or kicking for each step of the user, and thus it is hard to extract a tendency of the way of moving the user's body. For this reason, the system disclosed in JP-A-2011-170559 can monitor a user's walking state, but is unlikely to assist the user in improving exercise attainments.
The apparatus disclosed in JP-T-2011-516210 does not have a function of detecting slow turnover of the user's legs. The slow turnover of the legs is a phenomenon in which timing of returning a kicking leg is delayed and the leg remains behind even at the next landing timing in running. In the way of the slow turnover of the legs, since muscles under the knee are frequently used, the user becomes tired early, and it takes time to move the rear leg forward. Therefore, the time for the leg to contact the ground is long, and a speed does not increase either. Not only the slow turnover but also a state of a swing leg (a leg which does not contact the ground) when the foot contacts the ground is an important index in evaluating running, but a method of automating and presenting such information has not been proposed until now.